random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 158: Physically Date A cartoon character
Here is teh episode. Part 1:Tweeting... Narrator:On a normal day in the Bunker.. (inside the Bunker, everyone's on their laptops) Kh2:Hey did you guys see today's Episode of Fairlyodd Parents? MP76:Yeah. Alt:Yeah. Moonsnail:I didn't see it. Faves:K Kh2cool: Here *goes on youtube* (Plays this videolink here) Murray:Who's the Beaver kid? Bugs: -___- Its Timmy Turner.. Woody:Who voices Timmy Turner? Bently:Tara Strong.. Kh2:According to her tweets...it says "I hate to disappoint some of you, but you cannot physically date an animated cartoon character"... Mochlum:Lies! TARA! Y U MAKE ME CRY TS:Yeah. Life sucks. Mochlum:I CAN NO LONGER DATE PINKIE! DX TS:BUT YOU CAN DATE HER IN YOUR MIND!! 8D Now, who should I date? :/ Mochlum:SOMEPONY ELSE! LIKE TWILIGHT SPARKLE OR FLUTTERSHY! TS:NVM. Back to making random crap out of smaller pieces of random crap! TS:I'll still love you from the background, Pinkie! Mochlum:YAYAYAYYAYA Kh2:Try telling that to- Wait..are we saying comments from Random-ness Wiki Forth Wall: *breaks* Ouch... Tornadospeed: Yes. Yes we are. (gets computer and logs onto Twitter) TS' Twitter Message to Tara: I understand, but listen. I only follow physics when I want to! :P Plus, this is a TV show, and we can do what me want. Kbai. *knock on door* Kh2:I'll get it.. *opens door* Tara Strong:Hi. Kh2:Wait your Tara Strong!! Tara Strong:I am a survivor of the war.. Kh2:Oh hi, What can I do for you. Tara Strong: I wanna tell you, you can't physically date a cartoon character. Kh2: *talks to the bunker* Guys you can't physically date a cartoon character.. Rawr: Yes you can!! Tara Strong: I'm not leaving this Bunker until you all get it right. Tornadospeed: Heh. Allow me to demonstrate. (Resturaunt appears out of nowhere) Tornadospeed: Someone take a cartoon character in there are date him/her. I shall be polishing my monocle. (leaves) Yakko:I'll demonstrate..I like doing these... (Walks of to Tara Strong) Yakko: *puckers lips* Kissy! Kissy! Kissy! Kissy! Tara Strong:I'm not gonna kiss you! Your lips will get furry >:U Wakko:I got this... *puckers lips* Kiss me you fool! *Grabs Tara and is abou to kiss her* Tara Strong: *brings out Peper spray and sprays Wakko in the eyes* Wakko:Aaaauggh!!!!!!!!!! Mario: *sigh* I'll take the- Tara Strong:No! No! No! No! No! No! No! You cannot date cartoon characters!! I am not leaving the Bunker until you all get it right. Kh2:I agree with her..say something in the Timmy Turner voice for me.. Tara Strong: (talking like Timmy Turner) Uh..I didn't do it.. Kh2: :D Tornadospeed: I won't leave until you all wear monocles. Moon snail:*Puts on monocle*Like a sir. TS: Indeed. Gir:MOO! ACF: As much as I love your work, I have to say that your wrong. You CAN date a cartoon character. Tara Strong: O RLY? ACF: Yesh, really. I'll show you my future. (shows Tara the future) LATER.... Tara Strong: ...... Kh2: Wait. What was your future? ACF: I get married to Yakko in 10 years. (everyone (even ACF) barfs) Tornadospeed: Ew, you got vomit on my monocle. Yakko:We do? Wakko:I'm suddenly beginning to like ACF now.. Kh2:Really Dude? You said this at the completley wrong time on the completley wrong episode :l Tara Strong:But your half-human half cartoon, so you are a cartoon which means its not weird..I'm not leaving the Bunker until a prove my point.I'll stay in the Bunker for months if I have to.. ACF: Yeah....ANYWAYS! Bob: Hey Tara, can you stay here? PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Tara Strong: I am. Bob: WOOHOO! Everyone: ...... Wakko:That does it..now that I like ACF i'm gonna destory Yakko..for the next few episodes. Forth Wall:I'm not even gonna bother *walks away* Tara Strong:I hope you guys know, the only reason I'm here is so I can tell you that you can't physically date a cartoon character.. Tornadospeed: Implying that physics exist here. Just ask Pinkie Pie. Pinkie: A CHOO! (sneezes confetti out of nose) Tara: I'm not convinced. Tornadospeed: Fine. SOMEONE SUMMON MOCHLUM! Mochlum: UP HERE! )stands on ceiling) I just ate your cookies. Tornadospeed: MOCHLUM! I need you to date Pinkie Pie. Wakko:I suddenly Don't care about the future. Kh2: ._. *head desks* Tara Strong:Okay guys? What part about "You can't physically date a cartoon character" can't you understand. Mochlum:The "You" and "Can't" and "Physically date a cartoon character" part.. Tara:Okay so..you can't physically date a cartoon character because..umm...I don't know you just can't. Kh2:Tara! Yes you can! Can you stay here longer. Tara:No.. Kh2: *pulls a $100 bill* Here take it.. Tara:That's more than I make in a week.. Kh2:Please just stay.. Part 2:You can't physically date cartoons ACF: WE GET IT, PART TWO! (4th Wall breaks) Tara Strong:So yeah you can't.... Mochlum:We must date them. Kh2: *slurps juice box of HI-C* You guys aren't even dating them..you just make out on the season finales... Yakko:Umad? Kh2: *stands infront of Tara Strong* But we must let her stay!! She needs to say more Timmy Turner stuff!! Bubbles: AND ME STUFF! ACF: Oooo! CAN YOU DO RAVEN FROM THE TEEN TITANS?! :D Tara Strong:Oh no..I am Bubbles.. Fourth Wall: *breaks* ACF: DARN YOU DINKLEBURG! Moon snail: aren't we all cartoon characters? 4th wall: OW! All:*Looks at moon snail*You're right! Moon snail: Problem solved. ACF: The show is animated.... (4th Wall cracks big time) ACF: SO HA! But PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE stay here. Tara:Eh, You are right, you ALL are cartoon characters. 4th wall:STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Breaks and barely lives* Tara:I guess I'll leave.*Leaves* all:...DANG IT! Moon snail: ...sorry guys. The end! ACF: NO. THIS EPISODE IS NOT OVER YET! (pushes end card off the screen) Bob: ....IDEA! (goes outside and gets Tara Strong to stay) Kh2:We can't end an episode, that's only on part two!! Forth Wall: -_- Why do I even bother..? Tara:Okay fine I'll stay a little longer... CC00: I'm not dating them yet I kow a few. Here is Gretchen of the Firside Girls and Mr. Candy Cane of the candy people. Tara: Aren't you a scientist? CC00: Yes I am. Tara: So it's obvious these are holograms! CC00: No! Mr. Candy Cane one hit me so hard I died! Mr. Candy Cane: It's true. ACF: Look Tara, just deal with it. That's what I do. Tara:Never! I said it once, and I'll say it again! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! You can't physically date a cartoon character!! And I won't leave the Bunker until you get it right!! (Eyes begin to turn red and hair begins to get straight) Tara: *screams* (Turns back normally) Tara:So lets get to learning :) Part 3:You will learn it (2 Weeks later..) Tara: Hello Yakko! :) Yakko:Oh uh..Hi Tara.. Tara:Is there someone in the Bunker you like..? Yakko:Why..? Tara:Oh just curious :) Yakko:Well.....she's half cartoon half hu-'' ''Tara: *becomes evil again* Wrong!!! You can't do that!! Yakko:Okay... Kh2:Okay Its been 2 weeks...can we just admit that you can't physically date a cartoon character? Mochlum:No we can't.. ACF: I REFUSE to. And besides, I was going to start dating Yakko in a week. Yakko: Wh- ACF: You heard nothing. Moon snail: I'd reccomend it. she's turning evil, and might kill us! ACF: Pfft. There's no way- Tara:Evil..? Why would I be evil? :) Yakko:Listen here! I know your tricks...you can physically date a cartoon charac- Tara: *picks up Yakko* Yakko:Hey? Hey? What are you doing? Tara:No..you can't... Yakko:Put me down... Tara:Admit you can't physically date a cartoon character first... Yakko: *sigh* Okay you can't physically date a cartoon squaracter... (Tara has a chainsaw in her hands) Tara: YOU, CAN'T, DATE, CARTOON, CHARACTERS! HAHAHHAHAH (starts up chainsaw) ACF: ....Everyone....Run. (everyone starts running) Part 4: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CUZ HE'S MINE! Moon snail:I TOLD YOU TO ADMIT IT! ACF:WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO! Fafa:WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE! ACF: WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO! Kh2:WELL SHE WAS TURNING EVIL! ACF:WELL.I.DIDN'T.WANT.TO! Moon snail:Stop saying that! Tara:What are you guys talking about? I'm not evil :) Moon snail: Says the woman with the chainsaw planning to murder yakko ACF: *narrows eyes* I don't believe you. Tara Strong:Really I am.. *gives the Bunker candy, ice cream and $100 checks* Kh2:I guess she is good... Tara Strong:I'm sorry for messing with you..bye bye.. *walks out door* ACF:I guess she was good... Wakko:You saved Yakko! Everyone: ....... Wakko:Yakko? Brother? You there? ACF:She must have stole him to prove her point. Kh2:She couldn't have gone far... CC00:According to my caulculations..she has gone far.. Kh2:To The Bunker Mobile! *presses button and the bunker turns into a giant truck* LiaFH: How would we know where Tara lives? Kh2:We won't..but she couldn't have gone far... *Steering wheel comes out of the couch* Kh2: *starts driving to Tara Strong* ACF: *pops out of window* ALRIGHT YOU DIRTY LAIR, YOU GIVE BACK YAKKO OR I'LL USE MANY ANVILS ON YOU. Tara: O RLY? ACF: YUS RLY. Tara: I guess you wouldn't want to do that now. ACF: Why? Tara: Because if you DO, you will never see Yakko again. *takes out chainsaw* ACF: Two can play at this game. Bob. My secret chocolate mix. Bob: WHAT?! You know what that stuff does to you! ACF: I know. Now gimme. (Bob gives ACF the chocolate) ACF: *eats the chocolate* *as she eats it, her hair goes complety straight, and her color tone seems to go darker* Like I said before, Ms. Strong. Two can play *takes out mallet* AT THIS GAME! *jumps out of car window, and lands into Tara's car* Tara: Okay then....(goes complety coconuts and takes out chainsaw) AHHHHHHHHHHHH ACF: AHHHHHHHHH Narrator: And so the epic battle for Yakko has begun. (40 seconds of epicness later) ACF: *uses mallet to smack the chainsaw out of Tara's hands* Looks like the tables have turned >:) Tara: Oh crap. ACF: *raises mallet up high to deliver the final blow* Tara: *grabs Yakko to cover her* Yakko: Seriously? ACF: *was about to deliver the final blow, until she saw Yakko* You little... Kh2: Tara Strong has a chainsaw..No wonder she got that part for that video game..*driving car* *drives over to Tara Strong's Car* Bubbles:What do we do now? Raindow Dash:There's Ice Cream in the freezer.. Bubbles:Well I am hungry.. *RD and Bubbles walk to the kitchen* Tara:Find you want your boyfriend!! *throws Yakko down a cliff* Go get him >:I Yakko:Aaaaaaahh!!! *falls down cliff* ACF:Uh-Oh... Tara:Enjoy your flight! *throws ACF out her car* ACF:Aaaaahh!! *falls out car* Bob:Grab my hand! *ACF grabs Bob's hand and lands back into the Bunker's Van* ACF: Wait. What about Yakko? Bob: Ohhh..... (Meanwhile....) Yakko: ...Still falling to my death here. ACF: Meh. Might as well. *jumps off cliff* Everyone else: NO! Tara: YES! Kh2:Not if I can stop it and I almost forgot I can't drive!!! *Terribly drives* Everyone:Aaaaahhh!!! Bob:Here let me take the wheel *starts driving* *drives over to cliff* MP76:Are you out of your mind? We are not really going down there are we? Bob:Oh yes we are!! *drives down the cliff* Everyone:Aaaaaahhh!!! Yakko:Aaaaaahh!!!!!!!!!! ACF:Aaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! Bob:Hop in the van!! (ACF and Yakko hop into the van) Bob: NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! ACF: Dude. We're falling off a cliff. Unless....IDEA! *presses blue button on couch* (Van starts flying) Everyone else: WOOHOO! ACF: I know. No need to thank me. (Meanwhile) Tara: *sees The Bunker flying* DARN IT! Oh well. Complienscreator00:Wait!! According to my calculations Tara Strong is only acting Evil because she was hypnotized by Justin Beiber. Mochlum:Does that mean Pinkie Pie and I are made for each other? Kh2:What about Emma Watson? Mochlum:Who? CC00:Anyway...Tara Strong isn't really evil. Justin Beiber hypnotized her..We need to un-hypnotize her. (The Bunker crash lands lands safely) Part 5: Un-Hypnotizing Tara Strong ACF: We better not be doing this 'cause we're going to send Tara Strong IRL this. (4th Wall cracks) ACF: So anyways..... Tara:My head..What happen... Bob:It was crazy! You came to our Bunker!! And you told us we can't date cartoons!!! And you became evil!! But you were really hynotized!! And we chased- ACF: *covers Bob's mouth* What Bob is trying to say is.....um...You had a bad dream... Tara:But how did I come to this Bunker? Kh2:Sleep walking..? Tara:Oh..that makes scence... ACF: Yes. Yes it does. Bob: *pushes ACF's hand away* Tara Strong:Can I use your phone, I need to call my agent. Kh2:Sure. *dials Phone Number* Phone Lady:Your call has been turned into an automated voice message "Tara's Agent" is not accetable at the Beep please leave a message. *Beap* Tara's Agent:Hi Tara its me, call back. Kh2:Maybe..you should check the messages. *Tara checks Messages* Tara's Agent:Hi Tara Its me, Werid things are going on I heard Justin Beiber is going to the dark side.. *checks another message* Tara's Agent:Hi Tara its me, The have a laugh teens are going crazy and are joining Justin Beiber. *checks another mesasge* Tara's Agent:Hi Tara its me, Justin Beiber said he's going to take over America.. *checks another message* Tara's Agent:Tara!! Its me!! Justin Beiber is really doing it now!! Save us!! Call the Police!!! Do Something were in trouble!!! America's In Trouble Help!!!! *checks another message* Tara's Agent:Hi Tara, its me, I'm probably dead when your hearing this..but Justin Beiber defeated us all.. Bob: *smashes Phone with a baseball bat* That's enough messages.. Tara:Well I can't live anywhere now.. Bob:Live with us. Numbah 1:She can't live with us! She's an adult. Numbah 5:Yeah. Bob:KND, when did you get here. Numbah 2:Just now were joining your Bunker. Bob:Okay for $5. Lego55:We pay people to join the Bunke- *Kh2 covers Lego55's mouth* ACF:She can join. Kh2:Lets sing its gonna be fine :) Bob:Hold the phone..How's it gonna be fine? Justin Beiber hypnotized Teh Hottest voice actress in the world and you guys are Just Okay with that. ACF:You like Tara Strong? Kh2: *laughs* Bob:Yeah..what's it to ya? Yakko:I've had it with dating..If you need my I'll be living in the basement for the next couple of months.. *walks away* ACF: *presses button to destory Justin Beiber's evil fortress* Kh2:Song Time :D ACF: But before we start.....*drags Yakko back into the room* Yakko: Fine. Song Time Meap: Even though were stuck in a little bunker Blossom: Even though there's a giant war over here Lego55:Even though we were lost but now were safe. Wakko and Bubbles: We still have food (Wakko eats pizza) Tara:We Still have Fairlyodd Parents and Power Puff Girls MarioLuigi123:We still have video games (Plays Video Game) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Kh2:We still have Kingdom Hearts. Patrick:We still have Pie! Spongebob:A green ham! MP, Tornado, Mario, and Sonic: DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! Tornadospeed: And Portal! Marioluigi123:And Mario. MP76:We already said that. MarioLuigi123:I know but its an awesome series. MP76:Yup. ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! CC00:And Science! Candace:And Busting! Isabella:And Lo-I mean cookies. Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. Kh2:Our new friends. Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. The End. Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Awesomness Category:Epic Category:Lolwut Category:Tara Strong Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Awesomness Category:Epic Category:Lolwut Category:Tara Strong Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Awesomness Category:Epic Category:Lolwut Category:Tara Strong Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Awesomness Category:Epic Category:Lolwut Category:Tara Strong Category:Transcript Category:TRANSCRIPT